Not a Love Song
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: It was supposed to be 'Not a love song' but in fact, it really was.


Summary: It was supposed to be 'Not a love song' but in fact, it really was. FioLee

_Not a long song_: An Adventure Time fanfiction.  
Chapter one: _Umm No_

_-opo-_

Above the ground in a peculiar tree-house, Fionna and Cake were playing video games on Beemo. This time was 'skippy skip trip threat'. There was a constant beeping to the screen but playing the same thing over and over again was getting a little repetitive to Fionna.

"This is weak! I played this level so many times. When do we win?" Fionna sighed and threw the controller on the floor. The character that she was playing as was vaporized by one of the game's ray guns and then GAME OVER was splayed across the screen, signaling the end of the now very boring thing.

"This not winning game. Threat will be always there" Beemo's computerized voice called back to the adventurer and narrowed his eyes, clearly not too thrilled that Fionna had thrown one of his controllers. He rewound the cord and put both controllers away in his box.

"Chill girl. There will be something. Ice Queen's been too quiet. Maybe she's plotting to kidnap gumball or impersonate him again" Cake said as she went towards the tree-house wall and picked up her dulcimer.

Fionna shivered. She didn't want to go through that memory ever, ever again. Even now Fiona wondered if it was Gumball or Ice Queen she was talking to in the castle. Fiona now was paranoid about who she spoke to, really cautious. "I thought we weren't going to mention that, Cake…" She threw her arms in the air in to show that she was pretty upset about the whole Gumball incident.

"Sorry girl" Cake lamely said as she continued to play a somewhat boring tune with her musical instrument. A few moments of sappy music later, Cake's eyes lit up. "Hey Fi, How about we go on an adventure, like we normally do?"

"Not a bad idea Cake" Fionna smiled. "Hmmm, where should we go and who should we take?" Cake looked at Fionna who looked like she grew two heads.

"Wait? Take? I thought it was just you and me girl?" Cake nudged Fionna in the ribs. Actually who was Fionna thinking about taking in their adventure? Cake supposed they could take Mono since he helped them in that sea treasure seeking adventure that one time.

"Yeah but it would be more fun if we went with someone else, plus 3 people or better than two." Fionna wasn't that great on math but this simple little equation was algebraic. Working in a team was better than just one or two adventurers. The person Fionna was thinking about was strong, even stronger than her and Cake. She couldn't think of a better person to invite.

"Unless they are the third wheel" Cake joked, knowing full well about Fiona and her unusual company. Fionna just went on her way towards the phone and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, let's see. What was his number again?" Fionna said aloud as she fumbled with the buttons on the phone. Cake made her way over to where Fionna was and saw that she wasn't dialing Mono's phone number. There was a trick to calling the extremely long black unicorn and it was really hard to learn and understand.

"Mono's? It's in Morris code Fionna. I doubt you know the number." Cake puffed out and said quite proudly. "But have no fear. I know that code well enough to call"

Fionna blinked and looked at Cake owlishly. "No, Cake. I don't mean Mono, I'm talking about Marshall Lee." Now it was Cake's turn to look owlishly at Fionna. Her fur stood up straight in fear. Why did Fionna want to bring that vampire on an adventure with her? Was her blond friend insane?

"Whhhhaaat? Thhhaaattt filthy red sucking creep?" Cake knew Fionna wasn't seriously thinking about inviting Marshall on an adventure so she nervously laughed. There was no way. Fionna knew that Cake didn't like the vampire, no matter how friendly he was to Fionna. Cake remembered all the bad things he did like biting her, teasing her, taking her away from Fionna for a brief time.

"He's not a filthy creep, Cake. He just lost his moral code. Ya know? From his song?" Fionna was mad that Cake still harbored bad feelings about her strange but awesome vampire friend. Couldn't she put the past and present behind her?

"But we're going in the daytime. He can't come." Cake tried to reason with Fionna's choice but she knew a little sunlight wasn't going to kill a vampire. Make their skin hurt really bad yes, but kill, no. Not a chance.

Fionna pointed to her backpack. "He can fit in here until we reached the place. I'm pretty sure that the Ice Queen's hideout has shade when we go to see if she kidnapped Gumball" She was getting tired of Cake's cold shoulder to why Marshall couldn't come with them.

"You realize I said that to get you from moping about the day. I just made that up." That ship had been sailed apparently. Once Fionna set her mind to something, there was no backing down. Maybe Cake could had thought about things like this first.

"Well, we're going anyway." Fionna pouted. Luckily she remembered the number to Marshall Lee's cave house whatever it was. "Uh hello? Marsh?" She called out but she was on greeted by silence. "Marshall? Are you there? I wanna talk about…" She trailed off. Hmmm. Now where was he?

There was movement in the tree-house, underneath a pile of clothes that Fiona and Cake forgot to put away. The hill of clothes were a little more taller than usual. "I guess he's out strawberry hunting" Fionna shrugged. At the same time, Marshall appeared out from the clothes and snuck behind Cake.

"That's a good…yeeeoowww!" Cake screamed as she saw Marshall right behind her, doing a scary looking face and hissing. She jumped and curled into a ball near Fionna.

"Ahahaha, your face was priceless furball!" Marshall laughed, holding his sides as he didn't sport a possessed look anymore. "So ladies, what can I help ya with?" He asked, clearing knowing that Fionna and Cake had something to tell him. It had to be good or else he would just call it lame and go home.

"Oh that. Marshall, do you want to go adventuring with us? I promise it won't be lame" Fionna knew that Marshall was picky on who he helped. Even during the guitar rescue, he seemed to have his own agenda and wasn't too keen about stopping his mother from destroying Ooo.

"I suppose I could for a while" He replied casually, floating around the tree-house. "So I suppose I have to travel in your backpack again, right Fi?"

Fionna gave a small nod. "Just wait a sec. I need to get our supplies" She made a mad dash upstairs for a few moments. She returned with her backpack filled with various things. "Let's see, I got some strawberries and some flowers for Marshall"

Cake and Marshall was quite shocked about the followers. Did Fiona really get these flowers for Marshall? "Um Fi, that's a bit uh girly don't ya think?" Marshall wasn't used to getting things from Fionna, not anything close to this.

"What?" Fionna wondered why the other two were looking at her like she had a Gunther penguin on her face. "I got these for Marshall because I know he likes shades of red" Yes, the flowers in her hand were a nice shade of red, the color Marshal consumed on a regular basis.

"Oh, well that was awkward…" Marshall muttered underneath his breath. It was silly to think that Fiona actually gave him flowers. Too bad Fionna managed to catch part of Marshall's comment.

"Um awk what?" Fionna asked quite confused that both Cake and Marshall were really silent. Was this whole thing still a big deal?

"Awk, awk, um some ducks just flew by outside the window, ahahahaha…" Okay that was the lamest lie that he had said in his whole 1000 plus year life but that's the only thing that came to his head at this time.

"Whatever, let's just go" Complain Cake and she went towards the door. Fionna joined her in a few moments with Marshall now in bat mode in her backpack. "All set, let's go kick Ice Queen's butt!"

"Heh. Yeah. Simone won't know what's coming!" Marshall laughed, still in the backpack. Cake started walking but Fionna stopped in her tracks.

"Simone?" She asked quite curiously about the name Marshall just used. She thought the Ice Queen's name was just, well, Ice Queen. There was a first time for everything.

"Yeah, that's her name" Marshall replied nonchalantly, not really caring about names or how he knew the Ice Queen. Something like a memory of a memory or that jazz. Fionna and Cake walked past fields, rivers and mountains until they made their way into the frost territory of the Ice Queen. No matter how many times Fionna came here, the icicle mountains were truly breathtaking. The fact that the chilly air added a mystery wasn't helping matters. She got her wits about her and followed Cake into Ice Queen's quarters. The place was eerily silent but after scanning the room a bit, they spotted a trapped Gumball in one of the cells. During this time, Marshall transformed out of his bat mode and floated around, not really caring about the trapped wimpy prince.

"Gumball!" Fionna called out. Now she knew that the Ice Queen had kidnapped the candy prince and it wasn't some make believe thing Cake made up in her mind.

"Why hello there, Fionna. We've got to stop meeting like this. A pleasure to see you again…" Gumball stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted Marshall Lee standing right behind Fiona. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Oh it's you" he drawled out, clearly not liking that the vampire was here.

"Yes, it is I your majesty" Marshall mocked the still caged candy kingdom royal. "What's a matter Bartelby? Get in a fight with the misses and she locked you in that cage?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, the Ice Queen kidnapped me" Gumball decided to focus on Fionna instead. Marshall was getting on his nerves. The prince would never understand that careless vampire. "Fionna, would be so kind as to free me from here?" Fionna nodded shyly and started towards the lock on the cell bars.

"Not so fast!" A shrill voiced bounded off the walls of Ice Queen's room. Flying into an open window was Ice Queen herself, in the flesh. And the way it looked, she was hopping mad. "No one takes my Gumball from me" Ice and snow then shot from her hands as she aimed them at Cake and Fionna. Marshall just floated and watched as Fionna and Cake kept trying to dodge the attacks from the queen. It wasn't going too well as Fionna's foot got caught in ice and Cake had a ton of snow on top of her body. The both couldn't really keep dodging anymore.

Sighing, Marshall decided to intervene since this catch and chase game was getting boring for him to watch. He appeared right next to old Icy. "Hey don't ya think that's enough Simone?" During the somewhat planned distraction, Fionna dug through her backpack and pulled out a worn out battle sword. She swung and broke the ice around her foot. After the shards fell on the ground, Fionna went towards Cake and got the snow off from Cake's back and got into a fighting stance. But nothing was going to prepare them what happened next.

"Who's Simone? All I care about is my prince!" Ice Queen yelled and blasted the whole room with ice. A really strong blast caught Marshall Lee, sending him flying into a wall. A not so good crack could be heard as he slammed into it.

"Marshall!" Fionna called out, quite shocked in what happened. She grabbed the sword she was carrying. "Okay Ice Queen! Now I've had it! You don't hurt Marsh, ever!" Fionna gave a kick towards the queen's sides, clearly knocking her to the ground. In the process, Fionna slashed and made the Ice Queen's crown fall towards Gumball's cell and away from the fight. Fionna gave a few kicks and Ice Queen was knocked unconscious. "Cake, you work on Gumball's lock, I'm going to see if Marsh is okay. He hit that wall and I think I heard some bones crack."

Cake followed Fionna's orders and worked tirelessly on the lock that held Gumball in the cage. Fionna rushed over to where Marshall was laying. "Marsh, you okay?" _'Think Fionna, what do they do for broken vampire bones?'_ she thought to herself when Marshall came to.

"Ugh, not cool, not cool at all. Didn't guard myself enough. I'm such an idiot..owww!" He tried to sit up but there were a few bones that felt like they were out of place.

Fionna could tell he was hurt but she knew he was more worried about his pride. Well, he was a guy after all and all those years didn't make his pride go away. "Listen Marsh, you aren't an idiot. Maybe a lumping jerk sometimes but an idiot? No globbing way." Fiona said, trying to reassure that her best friend wasn't a total idiot. "Besides…." She trailed off, reconfirming about the actions that transpired a few moments ago. "No one could tell that Ice Queen would do that".

"Yeah I guess so Fi" Marshall tried to get up again, only to stumble a bit. "Whoa! I guess that fall did do something to me" He said as he clutched a wall to support himself.

"Can you still go into bat mode? I can carry you in the back pack again?" Fionna asked, quite concerned that Marshall was hurt. He looked to be in really bad shape.

"Yeah, I suppose" Marshall replied back and turned back into his bat mode. After Fionna tucked the vampire back into the carrier, she noticed that Cake was finally got the lock off the cell and was walking towards her with Gumball by her side.

"Yo, girl, Is Marshall gonna be okay? My tail got frazzled for a minute there" Cake asked, a little worried.

"That little troublemaker?" Gumball piped up. "No, a vampire like him shouldn't die from a few broken bones. It's a scientific fact you know"

Fionna and Cake rolled their eyes. "Well, we got Gumball free at least. Let's take you home first then we'll take Marshall back to his cave house thing." All three nodded before leaving a passed out Ice Queen and they headed towards the candy kingdom. Fionna kept peeking into the backpack to see if Marshall was okay.

At the candy kingdom, Gumball once again congratulated Fionna and Cake for saving him. The citizens cheered and danced but there was no time for a celebration. Gumball had assured Fionna that a good rest for Marshall would make the vampire feel better. Vampires healed differently from humans and candy people. Fionna and Cake said goodbye and left for Marshall's place. Meanwhile Gumball retreated to his chambers, a thought on his brain. He decided he needed to visit a certain place after Fionna and Cake left this person's house.

Fionna and Cake dropped Marshall off to his house. "Are you sure you don't need help into the house here?" Fionna asked.

Marshall transformed back into his humanistic form. "Nah, I got this" Marshall limped badly into his cave house. After hearing the door shut during a good ten minutes, Fionna looked at the house before leaving. Her and Cake decided to stay in the tree-house for most of the remaining day.

At his house, the vampire made his way to the unkempt bed and decided to get a good rest like that goody two shoes Gummy had suggested. Even though that guy was a pansy, he did give good medical and scientific facts. As he floated on the bed, he got a few winks until he heard the doorbell.

"Aww, come on Fi! I'm fine" He whined and tossed around. What was her problem today? First flowers and then getting really made when Ice Queen hurt him? Nothing made sense. Of course he was joking that one time when he almost got Fionna to confess that she had feelings for him but that was just some fun teasing. He didn't really mean anything by it.

The doorbell noise failed to stop and Marshall was getting annoyed by the second. Why in the world could people just leave him alone? Groaning, he clumsily went towards the door and opened it. He was expecting Fionna but the person behind the door wasn't her. It's was Gumball.

"And what do I owe this appearance from the royal highness" Marshall already wasn't in a good mood and he clearly had no time or patience to deal with goody goody here. Gumball's face was quite serious but when was it not?

"We need to talk" Well, he was right to the point. Gummy here never did pull any punches. No seriously, he hit like a girl. Better get this over with. That was Marshall's plan anyway.

"Ok shoot" Marshall said coldly and waited for the question that Gumball thought was so important. Every second here was causing Marshall to lose sleep so it better be a good question.

"What's your opinion on Fionna?" Gumball asked, a little embarrassed they were talking about the girl who saved the day today.

Oh so this was his so 'I have to tell the broken bone vampire and wake him up' emergency.

"Fiona? Well, _she's always on my mind, I think about her all the time…_" Marshall sang out, but was preparing for the punch line.

"Really you do?" Gumball was surprised to hear that from the sarcastic vampire king.

"**Umm no**" Marshall said as he slammed the door in Gumball's face. Gumball was quite mad that he was set up but more that Marshall was making fun of Fionna. "Sure you do" he muttered under his breath as he left for the candy kingdom once again.

Chapter 1 End

Author's comments: Finished this in about 4 hours. If there are any mistakes, I apologize. This is the first thing I wrote since January of last year. Trying to get back into things. The title is inspired by the song performed by Ross Lynch. I don't own Adventure Time or its characters. Check out my other fanfiction called maRSHal lEe and cake, I'm sure you will enjoy that as well. Until next time.


End file.
